How It Should Be
by bringbackcuddy
Summary: Sequel to "How I See It". Somebody is back at PPTH. Trouble ensues. A bit fluffy compared to my previous story.


Chapter 1 : Clicks

It has been almost a month since Wilson's accident. His recovery had been speedy. His body was able to function well after his liver transplant, although it took him almost two weeks to recover. It was not his fault though, his best friend persuaded him to take a much-deserved holiday and pretend that he was just recovering.

After going back to PPTH, Wilson had been secretive. House, curious as always, began to investigate. But his efforts led him nowhere, much to his dismay. So he merely attributed it to Wilson's near-death experience. _He would come to his senses after a month or so _he thought.

One sunny October morning, House was coming in late as usual. He felt something strange as he surveyed the lobby of PPTH on his way to the elevator. He took a glance at what used to be his ex-girlfriend's office, and saw that Foreman's blinds are closed. _He must be preparing for his special staff _

_meeting speech this afternoon_. It was that time of the month again where the dean gloats the

Hospital's achievements in front of the staff. The thought of the events for the day made him loathe this day more. He must find another way to avoid going to the meeting. _Hmmm...it was the time of the month for me to comply and do clinic duty_, he thought.

_Ok, something weird is happening._ He noted to himself as he signs off out of the clinic, dragging his bag along.

"That's three hours for the day, enough for the week" he told the nurse on duty.

Foreman's meeting should be finished by now - almost 5 pm. And right on schedule, he saw a bunch of doctors find their way out of the conference room. _Well that was weird__,_he observed. _Why in the world are they all looking at me?_ Most of them would usually nod, or even avoid him - no eye contact. _What in the world could Foreman have done this time?_ He debated of going to the conference room to check, but his laziness won, so he grabbed his bag, and decided to go straight home. _F ck Foreman_, he thought.

His phone rang at 7 pm

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home Wilson, want some Chinese? And by Chinese I meant food, not women. But if you decide otherwise, I'm flexible."

"Stop deflecting. Why are you home so early, House?"

"No patient. I figured I could cut Foreman some slack, today. He was busy after all. Bullshitting all his doctors."

He could hear his friend thinking. "What is it?"

"I didn't see you at the doctor's meeting this afternoon. Where were you?"

Wilson tried to find a less subtle way to question his friend.

"I was avoiding it of course! How long have you known me?"

"You're really clueless aren't you?" Wilson confirmed.

"Clueless about what?"

_Poor house_, Wilson felt sorry for his friend.

"It's nothing. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Due to the lack of any substance whatsoever, this conversation is officially over." Then he hang up.

_Something is really wrong with the world today_. He finally concluded. He made a mental note to investigate tomorrow.

He arrived late as usual. He saw blue the janitor wash Foreman's outer office.

_How unusually weird, he usually does that on Mondays. it was Tuesday. Clue #1._

He decided to go directly to his office and then confront Wilson.

He still can't avoid feeling like he was being watched though. People have been staring at him. He should probably get a haircut. It has almost been a month since his last haircut. He threw his bag at his chair and decided to go to Wilson's office directly.

"Good morning sunshine!" he yelled. He found Wilson getting some papers on his desk.

"Can it wait I'm going to Oncology."

"No you won't you're going to explain."

"I am needed at my department house, I'll talk to you and curious mind later. That is if you're still alive."

"I don't recall doing anything catastrophic that would warrant my death lately. Are you avoiding me?" he heard some distinct clicking of heels outside, and for a moment there he thought about..could it possibly be?

"Of course not!" Wilson said as if answering his own thoughts, and then he exited his office.

He decided to go back to his office.

"Got any case for me?" he asked Masters and Adams. His head is already exploring the many possibilities why his friend was avoiding him, and why people looked curiously at him. He went directly to the coffeemaker to get himself a coffee not expecting any answers from his fellows.

"And where's Chase and Taub? I swear, there must be some kind of conspiracy in this hospital, everyone seems to be avoiding me." he heard the same distinct clicking again. He paused and concentrated on the coffee-maker.

"Did you buy yourself a new pair of heels Adams? You must have some kind of training though, those heels kills." His back still turned from his fellows.

He heard the door to his office open and a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"I've got a case for you"

He turned around. It was Cuddy. She was back in PPTH. _How in the world did this happen?_


End file.
